


Hva skjer?

by tacha_bacha



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, just a teenie weenie bit of extra fluff just in cast there already wasn't enough in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacha_bacha/pseuds/tacha_bacha
Summary: “Heisa” Even tells Isak from the entrance, his voice carrying a light, fluttering tone. Shit! Isak thinks to himself, nei, nei, nei, Even no. I love you dude and all, but couldn’t you have waited like an hour later to come home and given myself a chance to redeem my handsomeness? I mean yes, I’m a hot mess right now, but you haven’t given me time to finish this dinner for you- And what are you doing home already?? You’re meant to be at work and-. Even interrupts Isak’s thoughts (which, btw, were going at approx. 10 000 thoughts /minute) by hugging him from behind, sliding his arms around his torso, aligning their two bodies together like they had done a million times before, whilst perfectly placing his face into Isak’s neck and decorating his jawline with beautiful, small pecks.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just importing my headcanons that I published on tumblr originally so that I have them 'backed up' somewhere :P
> 
> Hope they make you a lil softer inside :o)
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as mannentilminkardemomme where all of my drabbles are saved so far under the tag 'Natacha writes' <3

Horses for courses, but tonight Isak felt like he owed Even something to make up for all the school and social stress he went through and dumped on him this week. It was protocol- actually no, it was basically a law that Isak was never to touch the kitchen, even when Even was around to supervise. But _fuck it_  Isak thought, and quickly googled a ‘romantic dinner for two’ recipe whilst walking home from the park where he had earlier been with Sana. The first link that came up was some guy named Jamie Oliver which had a ‘chicken milanese with spaghetti‘ recipe with the difficulty being _not too tricky_. “Suits me” Isak thought, and entered the first food shop he came by to buy the ingredients before coming home. Luckily Isak knew that Even wasn’t home until later, since he was at work, which should theoretically give him enough time to fuck it all up and restart again.

Step one: Peel and finely slice the garlic. Yupp, can do. Damn, these are some serious MasterChef vibes he’s getting already. Goodness knows why Isak doesn’t do this more often. Might as well step up the game whilst he’s ahead. He goes and gets an onion and begins to ‘finely dice’ it like he’s seen Chef Even do a thousand times before, always in awe of how such fine and well crafted hands of his can perform such delicate movements.

_Hands….  Even’s hands… I mean: Even’s hands. Can anyone really say they’ve seen true beauty if they haven’t seen those hands. Them that had held him, stroked him, touched him in plac-_

_No, stahp that Isak. Snap out of it. (Ayyyee snap- as in snapback) Jjsafkjsj stop it, just concentrate_ , Isak argued to himself in his little dazed head. _Focus on the onion, yes, a simple task that is bound to make your hella hot boyfriend swoon over you before he even gets a chance to eat it._

In the awe of the moment of Isak filling himself with false hope that this cooking was going to go well, he started to feel a very persistent and tingly sensation in his eyes, which then forced himself to cry, his face scrunching up, and he placed the knife in the sink, away from any possible damage that could happen to anything or anyone. _Eeeejj fy, it stings like a motherfucker, damn, Even is so lucky to have ME sacrifice my time and my tears to make him this romantic meal for him._

The tears kept on coming and coming, with every drop running down his chin making him more in love with the thought of how proud Even would be of him when he gets home to find all the sweat and tears (hopefully no blood) that Isak has put into making this meal. He just stood there in the kitchen, slowly breathing in and out to calm his eyes down, with his hands on the counter and his body weight shifting towards it, just when the apartment door made that familiar sound of being unlocked from the outside and opened.

“Heisa” Even called to Isak from the entrance, his voice carrying a light, fluttering tone. _Shit!_ Isak thought, _nei, nei, nei, Even no. I love you dude and all, but couldn’t you have waited like an hour later to come home and given myself a chance to redeem my handsomeness? I mean yes, I’m a hot mess right now, but you haven’t given me time to finish this dinner for you- And what are you doing home already?? You’re meant to be at work and-_  Even interrupted Isak’s thoughts (which, btw, were going at approx. 10 000 thoughts /minute) by hugging him from behind, sliding his arms around his torso, aligning their two bodies together like they had done a million times before, whilst perfectly placing his face into Isak’s neck and decorating his jawline with beautiful, small pecks.

“What is it you’re doing?” asked Even, using _that_  low, soft, buttery voice of his. “What is it _I’m_ doing?? What is it you’re doing home this early!?” Isak inquired back quickly enough to wipe away the newest stream of tears that had left his eyes. Even noticed this movement immediately and decided to act delicately in response to this “I-, work. Work didn’t really want me there, to, work-” He paused, loosening his grip and moving so that his back was leaning against the kitchen counter, the two bodies now side by side. “Isak? What is it? What- why? What’s happening?” The worried look glancing all over Isak’s body, resulting in Even bringing his hand closest to Isak up to Isak’s chin, turning it so that they were now face to face. “It’s nothing. I just decided to make dinner for us, since you’ve been so supportive with the exams and the stress and it’s all gone tits up and I’m crying and…. and I wanted to do something for you.” Isak looked into Even’s eyes, making sure to send the message that this was actually 100% pure truth, wiping away another stream of tears making their way down his soft™ face.

“Isak, though..” His low voice activated again. Even saw the situation as how it was and chose not to question it, but instead to enjoy it. _I mean, he did just attempt to do the impossible that is to cook,_ Even thought. Without any further speculation about it, he took Isak’s hand in his, whispered a “come” to him, nodded towards the kitchen door with a calm expression and lead him out of the kitchen into their dining room/living room/bedroom- call it what you like, but it’s  _their_  room, and sat Isak down onto the bed next to him, both backs against the wall, both bodies side by side, linked together by the hip. The sun was still in the sky, not even having a passing thought about coming down for the night. The birds were having a dandy time outside and the local children too (for their balcony doors were open due to the heat). Everything in that moment was relaxed. Quiet. Calm. Which now included the tear-faced Isak, as he had gotten his breath back and his eyesight free of tears.

“So” Even said, looking at Isak, his body slightly turned towards him and their hands still intertwined, in a voice that wasn't quiet enough for a whisper, but also not loud enough for the opposite wall to hear either, “Tell me -

\- Hva skjer?”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moment in time stood still for Even. This was it, he thought. This is what I’ve lived for. For there was an unimaginably beautiful boy sitting on top of him, with the biggest, cheekiest grin the world had ever seen, and the happiest look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just importing my headcanons that I published on tumblr originally so that I have them 'backed up' somewhere :P
> 
> Hope they make you a lil softer inside :o)
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as mannentilminkardemomme where all of my drabbles are saved so far under the tag 'Natacha writes' <3

The sun still hung in the sky, although a little more wary of descending. The birds were muted. The children had gone. All that was left in the small, pure world of Isak and Even were the two boys in their apartment. In their bed, to be more precise, napping together after Isak just tore all his worries wide open and spilled them endlessly onto Even, whilst his protector was sitting there next to him listening, either stroking Isak's back, his hair or his thighs, but always listening. In the end, the two boys were so exhausted from all the matters that were brought up that they had found themselves deep in a nap, and awakening from it many moments later. Even acted as Isak's comfort blanket, laying in a spoon position with his back facing the wall with Isak slotted in perfectly to his body shape, though facing Even this time. His face was buried so far into Even’s chest, resulting in him being able to hear every single one of Even’s heartbeats. As they woke, Even found that his arms were as tightly locked around Isak’s body as they were before they both drifted off. Noticing that the lost little prince that was Isak was also awake, Even pressed a deep kiss onto his forehead.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, knowing that that was probably the silliest of all silly questions one could ask a teenage boy. “Mmm, but I don’t want to move” Isak replied with a small mumble, nudging his Squish™ of a nose further into Even’s chest to emphasise his statement. “You’re hungry, but you don’t want to move? How are we going to sort that out?” Even said with a slightly teasing tone, “I dunno, I just. I can’t be asked.”

Even unravelled his grip around Isak’s body, and had begun to sit up until Isak took hold of his right shoulder and pulled him back down again. “You’re not going to move. I’m emotional right now, so you need to hug me.” Isak tried to use his grumpy teenage mood on Even, but he was having none of it. “Neeii, we need to eat, and I’m hungry now.” An overly dramatic deep sigh followed from Isak, “Can’t we just call the takeaway?” Even answered this with teasing furrowed brows and a movement upwards again, sitting up as he had intended to before. “Nei, we might as well make use of what you were intending to make today. It’ll be a waste.”

The dominance in Even’s voice was enough to fuel Isak’s body with energy full of cheekiness, resulting in him pulling Even down again once more. A playful “Nei!” came from Isak, following giggles and a poor attempt of a wide frown, and _that_  look in his eyes, that same look that Even had noticed countless times before whenever Isak was extra happy or excited. “Jo*” said Even. “Nei” said Isak. Before Even could continue playing the back-and-forth-bickering game, Isak had thrown his body weight forward so that he was on his knees and swivelled to the left using his left knee to straddle Even over his hips. “I said nei!”

This moment in time stood still for Even. _This was it_ , he thought. _This is what I’ve lived for._  For there was an unimaginably beautiful boy sitting on top of him, with the biggest, cheekiest grin the world had ever seen, and the happiest look in his eyes. The sunlight at this point was setting, with it being ‘the golden hour’, resulting in the light touching Isak’s skin, sparkling it up in the most delicate way possible. With a playful snarl making it’s way from his belly, Even let out a low, grumbling “Jo” and was about to lift his arms to take hold of Isak’s body when Isak’s hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them down just above Even’s head. Even tried to retaliate, but his giggles and laughs kept on escaping his soft, smiling lips. Isak immediately noticed the power he beheld over his boyfriend and decided to make the most of the moment. For every time that Even began to say “Yes”, Isak muted him by pressing a kiss to his mouth, although not short enough to be a peck, but also not long enough for Even to contribute so that it would develop into one of their long, meaningful kisses. After many kisses and and many laughs, Isak started to lean down to the nape of Even’s neck, making sure he kept him pinned down by the wrists, and used his body weight to tell Even that he didn't have a chance to get away, and pressed a deep kiss to the little bit of bare skin left uncovered by Even's t-shirt at the top of his neck, just under the jawline, making the situation more intense as he made sure to hold Even's eye contact like they did back in Autumn at one of Kosegruppa's pre-parties. This was followed by the kisses working their way down Even’s giraffe neck, centimetre by centimetre, thoroughly making sure that no piece of skin from his path was left unkissed. As he met the top of Even’s t-shirt, Even giggled and gave Isak a huge smile and an ‘I dare you’ look, fueling Isak with a ‘what? You don’t think I dare do this’ feeling. Without a passing thought, Isak let go of Even’s hands, sat back onto Even’s crotch and pulled his own t-shirt off, expecting Even to do the same. Instead, he just lay there under Isak with a dirty, eager half-grin on his face and raised eyebrows, resulting in Isak pulling it off of him for him.

Even was in heaven.

Isak was in control.

Both their stomach’s were growling.

And their evening continued delightfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is like saying ‘yes’, pronounced a bit like 'yow'.


End file.
